Travelin' Soldier
by YunaNeko13
Summary: Nuestro amor jamás terminara...


Hola! Años sin pasar por aquí, dios los extraño tanto, bueno ya escribiré más seguido y eso, abajo les contaré todo, Asi que mientras Dixie Chicks cantan disfruten...

¡Mi Primer KAMES!

El fic esta basado en la canción "Travelin Soldier" de Dixie Chicks :P

Ahora si...

Enjoy!

* * *

Han Pasado dos días desde el 18 de junio, todo los soldados habían sido escogidos... En unos hogares lloraban, y en otro reinaba la paz.

Un chico de castaño y de bellos ojos avellana, espera su camión verde, sentado en un café cerca de ahí... Esperaba en vano, el van llegaría hasta el día siguiente, pero el chico es masoquista.

Pido su orden a un chico Rubio, con una boina en la cabeza, como es un pico tímido le sonrió y aclaró un poco su garganta.

-"Se qué sonara raro, pero...¿Te importaría sentarte conmigo un rato? Me siento un poco decaído."-

El rubio, que tenía unos bellos ojos esmeralda, sonrió.-"Mi turno termina en 15 minutos, espérame aquí, se a dónde podemos ir."- no sabía por que confiaba en un extraño, pero lo hizo.

Y así lo hicieron, caminaron y llegaron a el muelle.

-"Bueno..."- hablo indeciso, el de la boina lo vio curioso.-"Seré sincero, apuesto que tienes pareja, pero... No tengo a quien escribirle cartas...¿Te molestaría que te las enviara a ti?-

El Rubio parpadeó varias a veces,- No... No me molestaría, me halagas moreno.-

-Me llamo James

-Y yo Kendall

Pasaron todo el día en el muelle, hablando de cosas pasajeras, escuela, padres, música...

James se enteró que Kendall es Rubio natural, que su padre murió en el ejército, tiene dos hermanos mayores, se apellida Schmidt, estudia música, no tiene pareja, su mejor amigo es Carlos, y es gay...

Kendall se enteró que James no tiene padres, murieron en un avión, tiene 1 hermano mayor, pero no se hablan, se apellida Maslow, estudiaba artes pero se vio obligado a dejarlo cuando lo escogieron para ir al ejército, ósea hace poco,no tiene pareja, su mejor amigo es Logan y es gay...

No notaron que sus manos se entrelazaron por un momento...

~TravelinSoldier~

Querido Kendall:  
Me alegra que hayas recibido la última carta, pensaba que no llegaría.

Te diré que acá no es tan feo... Bueno si, apesta a mugre, pero lo bueno es que aún no llegamos a la "Zona de guerra" (N/A: A Warzone? XD) la comida es... Pasable, me hubiera gustado a ver probado la tuya algún día... Sí regreso esperó me des de esos pasteles que dices hacer.

Te juro que casi grito cuando leí que conseguiste ese trabajo como cantante en el bar, te lo mereces, tu voz es hermosa... Ojalá algún día me cantes...

Con Cariño:  
James Maslow.

~TravelinSoldier~(N/A: Las cartas no son continuas)

Querido James:  
¿¡ES EN SERIO QUE TE CASTIGARON SOLO POR ESO!? Dios, que bueno que me estas leyendo, estoy tan furioso que mi mano tiembla mientras escribo esta carta, creo que se puede notar.

Ya te dije que sí, tu pastel te espera, en cuanto regreses te lo daré. Así que no molestes Maslow.

Hoy hicieron un aviso, diciendo algo de que algunos soldados regresarán, espero estés en esa lista, a pesar de sólo hablar por cartas, te extraño.

Carlos y yo, por fin conocimos a Logan, es un chico genial, y como también trabaja en el bar, puedo conectarte con el.

Me voy, siento lo chica que es esta carta.

Con cariño:  
Kendall Schmidt

~TravelinSoldier~

Las cartas llegaban desde un campamento. Desde California, y de pronto desde Vietnam.

Llegaban a diario. O casi todos los días.

Kendall le contaba todo a James.

James le contaba todo a Kendall.

~TravelinSoldier~ (N/A: Ya son continuas)

Querido Kendall:

Gracias por la canción, la letra es hermosa, no se la melodía...

Si, es algo complicado, los medios no mienten es una pesadilla viviente esta porquería... A veces... Deseo que esto sea sólo un juego... Como los que jugábamos de niños. O deseó tenerte a mi lado.

No te apenes, bebe. Yo siento lo mismo, y es raro, por que sólo es por cartas... Es un amor extraño lo se.

Ayer Jett y Dak se declararon, y hoy Dak desapareció, dime tu sí es un drama, al menos de que estas seguro allá, y lucho solo por ti, Logan y Carlos, y obvió tu familia, pero... Es raro..

Me tengo que ir, el general nos llama. Deseame suerte.

Con amor,  
James Maslow.  
PD: Te amo.

~TravelinSoldier~

Querido James:

Me alegra tanto que sí te gustara. Pensé que era boba

Ósea qué no mienten, que horrible, no me podría imaginar estar ahí, tu eres fuerte, a mi me matarían en cualquier momento.

¿En serio?, entonces... ¿Qué somos?

Que horrible. Suerte bebe.

El otro día platicaba con Kevin, y llego tu carta, dijo algo que me pareció muy bonito. "Eres muy pequeño para esperar el amor de soldado viajero." Por alguna razón me molesto, pero la parte del soldado viajero, me gusto. Eres mi soldado viajero.

Me voy Jamie, el trabajo empieza en un rato y sigo en bata.

Cuídate mucho.

Con amor,

Kendall Schmidt  
PD: Yo más.

~TravelinSoldier~

Querido Kendall:

Gracias por todo. No, no mienten. Y tampoco soy fuerte, todos los días, antes de dormir, tengo que apretar fuertemente los ojos, y recordad ese día entero en el muelle, te veo a ti, y a tu bella sonrisa. Sólo así puedo calmarme.

Fácil. ¿Quieres ser mi novio? Esto es deprimente, siempre quise que mis declaraciones fueran en grande, no escritas en una carta de guerra.

Soy un soldado viajero, suena bien, como superhéroe. Me sacaste una enorme sonrisa cariño.

Siempre mis cartas son cortas, es el tiempo, lo siento.  
Con amor,  
James.

~TravelinSoldier~

Querido James:  
No agradezcas. Yo igual, cada día que pasa mi corazón se detiene un poco, pensando que es lo que me soldado viajero tiene que sufrir, y recuerdo el día que pasamos todo el día en el muelle, Moreno.

Te puedo decir que no, para que no suframos, pero no. Si. Te amo demasiado.

De nada.

No te disculpes, también mis cartas son cortas.

El viernes habrá un partido, y por fin Kenneth entro al equipo. Jugara. Espero, se que es tonto soñar esto. Pero ojalá estés aquí.

Con amor y beso,  
Kendall.

~TravelinSoldier~

Querido Kendall:  
El muelle es mi lugar favorito de ahora en adelante.

Las mías más, y lo sabes.

Estaré presente en espíritu.

Kendall, no quiero que te preocupes. Iré en una emboscada, no podré escribir por un tiempo...

Te amo mucho.

Con amor,  
Tu soldado viajero.

~TravelinSoldier~

Kendall's PoV

Han pasado 1 mes desde que James y yo no hablamos, es algo triste, lo extraño.

Kevin entró al equipo con el que jugará, así que heme aquí en las gradas esperando que mi hermano saliera. Mi otro hermano, Kenneth, esta sentado a mi lado derecho, y a mi izquierdo Logan, al lado de el Carlos.

Salieron los jugadores y los clásicos silbidos y gritos se escucharon.  
La banda salió, con sus tambores gigantes tocando el himno nacional.

El himno se iba a entonar, pero antes, de eso un hombre entro, con una voz gruesa hablo... -Por favor le pedimos respeto y que se pongan de pie...- todos miraban extrañados , - Se dará la lista de los fallecidos en la guerra de Vietnam...- mi corazón se detuvo...

Miles de nombres fueron pasados en la pantalla...

"Jett Stetson"

"Dak Zevon"

"Steven Roggers"

Entre millones de nombres, un nombre en específico, hizo que un chico que tocaba la trompeta abriera los ojos, y se echará a llorar como jamás había visto llorar a alguien.

Pero, en definitiva el nombre que más me rompió fue...

El...

"James Maslow"

Un leve quejido, con un "no" salió de mis labios, Kevin abrió los ojos, Kenneth tomo mi mano... Logan lloraba y Carlos… miraba el suelo molesto, escuche como mascullo "Estúpida guerra"... ¿y cómo no?  
Nos habían quitado a nuestro soldado viajero...

Me levanté y salí corriendo a nuestro lugar... Al muelle…

Y sólo ahí, fue sólo en ese momento donde llore...

Me tire al suelo de madera llorando como un bebe, maldiciendo a todo lo existente en este mundo... Llorando como sí no hubiera un mañana... Llorando con un dolor ñ mi alma que jamás se quitaría...

Lloraba, por que sabía que jamás tomaría la mano de otro chico, que jamás escribiría cartas de amor a un chico que conocí una vez en mi vida... Y me enamore profundamente de el...

Esto no es justo... Ambos estábamos... Estábamos... Demasiado jóvenes para esto...

~TravelinSoldier~

No PoV

Un chico arrastraba sus pies por el piso terroso, con lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos...

El chico camino hasta llegar una parte de "muertos en guerra"...

Tomó las lilas, apretándolas y conteniendo sus ganas de llorar…

-James... Cariño…- su voz era un hilo, que se podía romper con facilidad...- Hola bebe… ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Pudiste ver a tus padres?- la nariz le ardía al contener las lágrimas...- Espero que sí, ah, te traje esto,- puso las flores en la lápida, y se arrodilló,- y esto,- saco un pastel y lo acomodo.- El que te prometí...- tomo airé…- Se que es raro, traje la guitarra como te había dicho que sería nuestra primera cita, tocare algo...¿Recuerdas que te conté de mi hermano en el equipo? Hace poco lo reconocieron como el 3 mejor, y Kenneth salió de la escuela de leyes... Carlos y Logan pronto se casara… Estamos invitados a la boda, aún te soy fiel, no te preocupes...-

Así fue como el chico pasó toda la tarde...

-James, tienes que saber, que nuestro amor jamás terminara, aún espero que llegues a casa... Oh bueno, tu me esperas, cuando la carta decía "El soldado vendrá a casa" no me imagine que llegara tu cuerpo... Nunca me sentí tan sólo...-

Y el chico de la boina lloro, por que jamás sostendría de nuevo su mano, el aún esperaba eso...

A su soldado viajero...

El primer fic triste ._. Sely no me mates x.x

Bueno les contaré todo lo que pasó en mi ausencia...

Tuve mis XVs años, en ensayos de baile conocí a unos Gays que me inspiraron para hacer un futuro fic :3, les debo demasiados, pero mi compu murió y con ellos mis Fics así que aguantense :P...

También, iré a Inglaterra por intercambio escolar en vacaciones de Semana Santa :33, soy feliz...

Conocí a The Wanted! Seguramente vieron mi "PM" o mi Facebook diciendo y spameando todo con el "Vota por mi", y se me hizo, Siva me beso cerca del labio, me abrazaron, casi lo tiro :3, y aajskfall! Fue bello *-*

Ahmm, se me perdió un cuaderno donde escribía Brotherhood y Just A Slave TwT

Y, antes de irme, el fic lo subo por mi cel por eso las faltas y BLA BLA BLA

También, quiero hacer un video de Navidad, les hable y BLA BLA BLA, Así que sí han hablado más de una vez conmigo tal vez salgan ;33...

Bueno eso es todo por ahora

Gracias por leer ^^

~Yunita~ (Es mi firma de ahora en adelante OwO)


End file.
